the two girls
by 4wheelinggirls
Summary: two girls have half the jewl and what are they human,demon,or something


Just In . C2 . Search . Directory . Dictionary Log In . Register Menu- FAQ/Help- TOS- Ad Blocker - Privacy 

Anime » Inuyasha » **Who will survive?** B s : A A A Author: Flare4ever 1. The last battle for everyone2. The end is near3. Have you ever4. The next morn5. How to keep Kagome6. Welcome in to the chapter finally7. Can I be saved?8. Don't die on me!9. tears of battle10. What happened to Kikyo11. The time is right12. Welcome here13. Bye Jijenji14. Hey Kirara!15. Time to get Kagome home16. Will you?17. Who will win?18. Remembering19. Inuyasha are you okay?20. Love is in the air21. Tree22. Planning23. To get ready24. The wedding day25. The reception26. The gift for Sango27. Inuyasha and the necklace28. Kagome needs help29. Are you okay?30. Who loves Kagome?31. Are we going to try to go home?32. What is a life mate?33. Mom I have to tell you something34. No Don't GO35. Watch out Miroku36. Surprises that are the best ever!37. Names38. Party is on the go!39. A surprise for Kagome40. Stay in your own room41. warning42. Are we ready?43. Down the rabbit holeFiction Rated: T - English - Romance/Drama - Reviews: 348 - Published: 01-03-04 - Updated: 03-28-05 id:1671719 

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha in my ideas and that is all.

Chapter 2

The end is near

"Kagome, look behind you" Miroku yelled. But it was too late Naraku grabbed her. "Kagome" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome dropped her bow because she now had it facing Inuyasha. "Let her go, Naraku. Or receive a fait worse then death." Inuyasha growled.

Naraku started to laugh. Kagome was in danger and Inuyasha had to save her. If _only I could get a clear shot so I could hit Naraku and not wound Kagome._ Inuyasha thought. Kagome started to have tears roll down her face. Naraku was squeezing her to death.

Miroku hollered "Naraku, What will you do if you kill her?" Naraku turned to face him. "I will still use her body to get out of here because you don't want her coming back to kill you now do you?" And as Naraku said his last word a sudden blast of air came from Inuyasha. It was his new move… He slammed his sword to the ground. The floor began to separate and Naraku fell down the crack, with Kagome. "Kagome" Inuyasha yelled and grabbed on to her wrist he was hanging over the edge grasping his only reason for living.

Naraku was hanging onto Kagome's foot. The imps were pulling onto Naraku to take him to hell. Naraku lost his grip and fell into the fire mess. Inuyasha started to loose his balance.

Kagome pleaded, "Just let me go. I am pulling you down with me just let me go." And with that said Inuyasha said "no". And gained all his strength and pulled Kagome out of the crack. Inuyasha held onto Kagome and told her that he would never let her go.

Kagome got free from Inuasha's grasp and ran to Sango. Miroku had a single tear streaming down his face. "She has not moved since the cut." Miroku informed her.

"I might have something that will help." Kagome reached into her bag and pulled out some herbs and put them into the cut. They disappeared into in the matter of seconds. "Will that keep the poison out?" Miroku asked. It will help her, but she can decide if she wants to live.

Inuyasha came over and gave Kagome the last on the jewel and said "We will deal with this later." Kagome started to have weird feeling something was wrong and she turned around and begged the boys to let them leave a get out of this palace before something happens.

Miroku picked up Sango and threw her boomerang on top of him, while Inuyasha carried Kagome out of the castle. The walls started to cave in as they were walking out. Inuyasha and Miroku ran out the last door just in time to see this grand castle disappear. The only thing left was dead grass with one rose coming up from the middle.

Kagome advised that they should stay one night before they leave to give Sango some rest, but the real reason behind that cover was because she wanted to be with Inuyasha.

Submit Review Report Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert Add Story to C2 Archive 1. The last battle for everyone2. The end is near3. Have you ever4. The next morn5. How to keep Kagome6. Welcome in to the chapter finally7. Can I be saved?8. Don't die on me!9. tears of battle10. What happened to Kikyo11. The time is right12. Welcome here13. Bye Jijenji14. Hey Kirara!15. Time to get Kagome home16. Will you?17. Who will win?18. Remembering19. Inuyasha are you okay?20. Love is in the air21. Tree22. Planning23. To get ready24. The wedding day25. The reception26. The gift for Sango27. Inuyasha and the necklace28. Kagome needs help29. Are you okay?30. Who loves Kagome?31. Are we going to try to go home?32. What is a life mate?33. Mom I have to tell you something34. No Don't GO35. Watch out Miroku36. Surprises that are the best ever!37. Names38. Party is on the go!39. A surprise for Kagome40. Stay in your own room41. warning42. Are we ready?43. Down the rabbit hole 


End file.
